


What is Love? (A Larry Stylinson untold story)

by Shawn1998



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love, inspired on true events, larry - Freeform, unique
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn1998/pseuds/Shawn1998
Summary: What Is Love?Louis Tomlinson, now at the age of 18 never experienced true love. You know, the kinda thing when people get that warm fuzzy feeling about a person and want to be with them every next minute of the day? And it seems like that if you're without them that the whole world is against you?That, in Louis' eyes was always a fairytale, something "impossible". It just doesn't "exist".Little did he know that some fairytales can happen. But would he be willing to accept that? And what happens when he might get that feeling? Will it be like everybody told him, or will that just be a big lie?When blue meets green you never know, but something happens.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What is Love? (A Larry Stylinson untold story)

Louis Pov

As I was rolling through the hall, the flashback came again. My heart started to pound faster as my thoughts started to relive the memory.

3 years ago...

''Hey Niall, I think we are riding way too fast'' I said slightly panicking. What have we gotten ourselves into?..

We were riding on the highway, and a friend of Niall' was driving us to school. Out of nowhere he sped up. And seriously, it was quite terrifying.

''Josh you really need to slow down" Niall said, also kind of afraid but still serious.

''I don't need nothing'' Josh said in a harsh voice, only putting more pressure on the gas pedal.

Niall turned and looked at me, and I looked back. Was Josh serious about this? We needed to stop this before it got out of hand. And it seems that Niall thought the same. Josh never did things like this, and he only drove fast when he was angry. But as far as I knew, he wasn't angry.

Niall, who sat in the passenger's seat next to Josh, clenched his jaw and grabbed the steering wheel, he was very determined about this.

When Josh saw what Niall was doing, an immediate response followed:

''What the hell Niall! Get your hands of the damn wheel!'' Josh yelled through the car.

Panick flowed through me, we were riding like maniacs, crossing the road, left right, left right, considering no one had control of the wheel right now. Cars were honking, and we might have hit them, but luckily for us, we didn't.

''No Josh, you need to calm down.'' Finally Niall gained control of the wheel, and drove us normal down the highway.

There was still one problem, Josh was controlling the gas pedal. Still riding with full speed, we saw a car coming towards us. It was coming closer and closer, and before I knew it I heard Josh screaming and a loud crash followed after. My seatbelt was straining so hard in my neck that it hurt so bad I could've sworn I was bleeding.

For a minute I lost my conciousness, but was awoken by a sudden pain that hit my body.

I took my seatbelt of as I tried to find out where the pain came from. As I searched with my hands all over my body trying to find the pain, I felt something. It came from my neck, but that wasn't the main source. It was something much stronger.

''Urghh" someone said.

Then I remembered, I was not the only one in this car accident! Carefully I moved my upper body and leaned over, to see who produced the sound.

It was Niall.

He didn't look so great.. multiple bruises and wounds on his forehead who were bleeding.

''Niall! Oh my god are you okay?'' I squeeled

''Ya mate but my head is hurting like hell.'' He said, a painful expression on his face.

''Yeah that's for sure'' I said to him

Niall and I agreed to get out of the car, and see if there was someone else who got hurt. I asked him to help me, because I was afraid that my legs would give in and I would fall. Being the phenomenal friend that he is, he got out of the car and came over to my side to help me.

Carefully Niall opened the car door and reached his hand out to me, and I took his hand.

''On the count of 3 i'm going to pull you out okay?'' Niall said while glancing at me with worry. He really didn't want to hurt me in any way.

I gave him a reassuring smile, to let him know that it was okay. Then he began to count..

''1...2...3'' On the count of three Niall tried to pull me out of the car. As my body moved forward I abrubtly stopped when he wanted to help me stand up. And that's when it hit me..

''Niall." I whimpered, as I was on the urge of crying. When the sound of his name left my lips, he immediatly looked up.

''Louis mate, what's wrong?" He asked worried. ''Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't cause if I did I would ne-''

I looked him straight in the eyes, while his eyes looked into mine.

"I can't feel my legs"

\-------------------  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you like my new book!! Also. this is just the prologue, so you hopefully understand a bit of the storyline!


End file.
